These Are The Best Days
by Bee Relentless
Summary: These are the best days, because we have each other. A collection of one-shots looking into Callie and Arizona's life together. Rating for future/potential chapters- hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is my first story on FF, and I hope it pleases. I generally strive for my work to be well-written, and I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism- I might not continue with this series if I don't get feedback. Thanks in advance for your kindness, hope you all enjoy!_

The surgery was textbook. Well, as textbook as an innovative scoliosis repair could get. Callie walked from the OR to Peds with an extra spring in her step. This surgery was it for her today. A quick goodbye to the wife was the last thing on her list before leaving.

"Hey- Arizona!" Callie called out gently to her wife, who with chart in hand was on her way to a patient's room.

"Calliope! Done for the day?" The blonde's face lit up a shade when she saw her wife. Arizona loved Peds surgery, but working with sick children was too often a sobering experience.

"Yep. Just rocked a scoliosis repair and wanted to remind you that Mark has Sofia tonight. You coming home tonight to celebrate with me?" Callie hoped her wife hadn't been put on call last minute.

"Of course I am! I need to finish rounding on my post-ops and I'll meet you at home. Shouldn't be long," Arizona said with a smile. Her smiles never stopped making Callie's insides jump just a little bit- the perfect reward for rebuilding a kid's spine. Well... maybe she could think of a few things she'd like from Arizona for a reward...

A quick kiss from Arizona snapped her out of her musing, and saying quick goodbyes, the two turned and went their separate ways.

* * *

At home, Callie was just finishing up dinner when Arizona waltzed through the front door.

"Hey rockstar! Dinner smells great. Can I help with anything?"

"It's done for the most part, but I was hoping you'd make that vinaigrette of yours for the salad."

"Only because you love it!"

Dinner was a lighthearted affair, the two happy wives chatting about their days at the hospital and the latest intern scandals. It seemed like every new class of interns was a love hexagon waiting to happen.

Each had enjoyed a few glasses of wine with their dinner, and Callie was feeling frisky sitting across the table from her sexy, sexy wife. When Arizona started up to clear the table, Callie stayed in her seat just long enough to admire her wife's perfect ass as she walked into the kitchen before getting up herself. Arizona heard Callie start rattling dishes, then stop, and knew exactly what her wife was up to.

"See anything you like?"

"I see a lot that I like, actually," Callie's sultry voice tickled Arizona as she walked to her at the sink, "But I'd like to see a lot more of that wife I like. I'd like to throw these dishes in the sink and forget about them, and I'd like to celebrate my awesome surgery with you."

There was a clanking sound as dishes were haphazardly piled into the sink, as both women were anxious to get out of the kitchen and get their hands on each other.

Callie put her arms around her wife's waist, making their foreheads meet. Letting the intimate moment last a beat, she guided her wife to the couch.

Celebrate. Oh, did they celebrate indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain drummed steadily against the window of the apartment as Arizona played with Sofia in the living room. Callie was working today and Arizona had the day off, so she decided to keep Sofia home with her. Their schedules were busy as surgeons, and sometimes Arizona feared that they weren't giving Sofia the quality time she deserved. At the back of her mind, Arizona feared Sofia didn't recognize her as a mom; after all, Callie gave birth to her and Mark was her father. Arizona learned in med school that babies bond with their mothers after birth, and can sense their mothers even if they don't get that first moment. It was hormonal. But Arizona didn't have anything like that with Sofia.

The morning passed fairly quickly, the living room slowly piling up with toys, dolls, and blocks. Arizona was bubbly and great with kids- being able to make them laugh and understanding how to communicate with their awesome, emerging personalities was a big part of her job.

Sofia was babbling on the floor as they built up and knocked down towers of foam blocks. Sofia was just starting to make words out of her babble, and every day it seemed Sofia would say something new.

"Yeah, blocks! Can you say that, Sofia? Ba-ba-blocks!"  
Sofia babbled in response, giving Arizona a smile.

Arizona glanced at her watch and noticed it was time for Sofia's morning nap. Holding her arms open, Sofia toddled into her arms and Arizona scooped her up and started to carry her into the nursery. Sofia looked Arizona in the eyes, and babbled "Maa-ma!" with a smile.

Arizona's world stopped. _Momma._ Sofia called her momma! Her heart rose up in her chest and she gave Sofia a big, bright smile. "Yeah, Momma! Momma's big girl is a talker now! Is Sofia ready for some cuddles and a nap?"

Arizona had planned on rocking Sofia and putting her down in her toddler bed, but now all she wanted was to hold her precious daughter's sleeping form close, and make this moment last a little while longer.

_Momma._

Arizona spent the rest of the day trying to keep up with Sofia's short yet intense attention span. Since Arizona was currently Sofia's only playmate, keeping the toddler entertained for a day could be very tiring. By the time Callie got home, Arizona and Sofia were coloring and playing with stickers at the table.

"Mi vida! Did we have a good day today?" Callie took off her jacket and joined her wife and daughter at the table, looking at Sofia's handiwork.

"Calliope, our day was _awesome_. Really. Really awesome."

"Well let's hear about this awesome day you two had," and speaking to Sofia in a baby voice, "What did you and Momma do that was so special?"

Arizona laid her hand on Callie's arm to really get her attention. "Calliope... she called me Momma." Arizona's soft voice was thick with emotion.

Callie leaned in toward her wife and put an arm around her shoulder. "Because you are," she said softly into the blonde's hair. "_Because you are."_


End file.
